poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwight Anders
Dwight Anders is the main villain of Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, and Ripe Olive. He is a horse thief with muttonchops. He lives in a maroon-painted house with a stable at its left, where he keeps his bull O'Toole. He is assisted by his mute butler Spiro Brown and Heath Lynx, the latter of whom teams up with him in an attempt to get Rae the Lioness to be his girlfriend. He is fond of drinking wine. His goal is to kill the black filly (later mare) Ripe Olive for horse meat. Role in Story His debut, though not yet seen, is when he has stolen Empress, the pet of Elbridge Means' late wife Abigail and the mother of Ripe Olive, who had been born the previous day, and later killed for horse meat. Now, two months later, he is seen eating some horse meat with creamed beets and buttered bread and a glass of wine. Every time there is a knock heard at the door, like at this time, he has his valet, Spiro Brown answer the door. It turns out to be Heath Lynx, who had seen him stealing horses the day before and who decides to team up with him. Dwight refuses at first, saying he already has Spiro and his own bull O'Toole, but immediately changes his mind, thinking it will make his goal easier. He then has Spiro pour a glass of wine for Heath. He makes a deal with Heath that as soon as Dwight's goal is achieved, so will Heath's be. What neither is aware of is that Talon and Maggie are overhearing them from their chimney. Dwight plots to take Ripe Olive and kill her for an entrée for himself and Heath. For four years, to no avail, Dwight and Heath never find Ripe Olive, even though, just to make sure, they steal other black horses and kill them. He throws a tantrum over not succeeding because Elbridge and the Fantasy Adventures Team had taken Ripe Olive to Mount Carmel in the Arofighter. Heath tries to persuade him not to give up, but it turns out he isn't doing so. He has Spiro come with them, and although Heath was also riding on O'Toole behind Dwight, he falls off when O'Toole charges, so Heath and Spiro run to catch up with him and Dwight. The two break into Elbridge's barn and wait and wait, getting bored, until finally, Elbridge and Ripe Olive are dropped off. Dwight uses a rock to knock Elbridge unconscious with a rock in order to steal Ripe Olive, with Heath and Spiro following, unaware that Johnny is a witness. Later, in order to take less time in going to some other country to not be recognized, Dwight, Spiro and Heath take Ripe Olive onto a cruising ship and bind her to the cabin, and sail off to Portugal. They are stopped by the Fantasy Adventures Team and Elbridge. When Elbridge demands Ripe Olive back, Dwight sarcastically pretends to order Spiro to give her to him, only for Spiro to give him her namesake: a ripe, black olive, and Dwight is amused. Dwight refuses to give the mare back to Elbridge, and he blames Elbridge for Dwight, Heath, Spiro, and O'Toole waiting a long time, when in truth, it was mostly Dwight's own fault for being behind the trespassing. Later, Dwight makes a deal with Elbridge, reminding him of the (possible) adversity of taking care of Ripe Olive alone due to him being widowed and her being orphaned. He offers Elbridge a chance to get what he wants and marry a new wife in exchange, but Elbridge refuses. This makes Dwight so wroth that he threatens to drown Elbridge and to make meat and material out of the entire Fantasy Adventures Team... that is except for Queen Eliza, whom he adds a plot in marrying, and with Heath adding Rae as another exception. He then catches Elbridge about to untie Ripe Olive and snatches the pocketknife from him and throws it overboard. He takes out his rifle and prepares to kill Elbridge, but upon Teresa's warning, Rae uses her brooch to give Elbridge a powerful sword and shield. Elbridge uses the sword to melt the rifle, much to Dwight's wrath. Dwight threatens to teach him a lesson in justice and takes out a machete. They fight with their weapons until near the edge of the ship, Dwight tricks Elbridge into looking by claiming the team is being taken by poachers, but Rae tries convincing him (too late) that it's a trick. Elbridge accepts Johnny's warning to "look out" just as Dwight pounces on him. However, Elbridge kicks him over himself and into the sea. Dwight then encounters a shark and swims off. It is unknown if he escaped or got eaten. Trivia At one point, Heath Lynx points out to Dwight that he looks like US President Chester Alan Arthur due to the muttonchops. However, at the time, it was Martin Van Buren who was President. Category:VILLAINS Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Main Antagonist Category:Original characters